Silent Hill: Terror of Pyramid Head
by MaximumEdge
Summary: Jack Mason must rescu sister Heather Mason from Pyramid head


Jack Mason was Hary mason's son and Heathr's brothers. However, Hary was dead cuz he die from butcher cut, but it alright, because Heather and Jack Mason looking after themselves now. Tehy live in an apartment on edge of Slient hill, whear many carrs pass by and confuse people pass bye. Won day, when Hether went out to get lundry from place, Jake get phone call on cell phone, so he picked it up and sayd "Hello?" Teh voice on the other end was Heathre! "Jake! Help me! I am stuck in other world silent hill and am being attacked by pyramid guy and his minions and monsters!!" Then phone connection get cut and Jake hear beepbs. "Oh no! I must g to silent hill and save my sister from enmies!" so he went.

So thin Jack Mason went! He got on his motobike and went up to silent hill to save his sister. But he had no wepon so he made wepon by making blowdart with poison with poison that would kill sillent hall monsters. but then he heard the air scream and he saw that he was surrounded by airscreamers. "Not this time!" shouted Jack Mason and he shot them with shotgun and made it to the house. Jack Mason did flip out of motorbike and it explod into door and way was open. Jack Mason smiled and walked in scry house.

Jack Mason walked into scary house and yell "EVIL GUYS LET SISTER GO!" but no one answered so he went to mirror and touched it. Mirror broke when he touched and people scream and monster pop out of floor in wall and attack Jack Mason. "Waht this is!?" said Jack Mason at sight of monstr and yelled. "I kill you for I a am monster who kill!" shrieked monster from floor in wall mirror. Monster then slash at way of Jack Mason and Jack Mason back away all and slash monster slash miss. Monster trip over Jack Mason and hit wall and get out knocked by wall collision. Jack Mason stud up and said "Monsters everywhere, I must be careful and not get killed when in here when monsters want kill me so I must save sister!"

Jack Mason then got shotgun and shot shotgun in monster who died but moer monster attacked Jack Mason who then said "STOP" but monster no stop stop Jack mason grab knife and stab monster in head. Jack Mason then decided to search the place sister was.

As Jack Mason search sister in place, he found lock door, then Jack Mason found a room whcih had a jewlry box and it was open. Jack Mason check jewy box and found a key. Key got took Jack Masonry and he leave room and use it on a lock door from early. In room with a door lock but now not lock becaus he use key on it Jack Mason found a hoorror!

Jack Mason saw horror and got shotgun and shot horror but horror too fast so he threw wepon away becuz wepon to slow and grabbed knife to stab horror on face. Horror was dead so he left the house because hause was empty but first he took the key to the other house. He got on his car and went fast and said "Dont worry sister I WILL DO WHAT HAS TO BE DONE" and backflipped with his car in front of other house.

And then John was a zombie. John Mason zombie then attack Jack Mason and Jack Mason said "No! You not bite me!" and he shot knife at John Mason zombie. John Mason got hurt abd stab and bled and fell and die. Jack Mason got out car and open up steps and walk up door. Jac Mason yell and "Sister Heather Mason I hear to rescue!" and he heard nothing. Jack Mason moved in foyer and see nothing. Jack Mason then said "I must rescue my family and save Silent Hill place and be safe and win!"

Jack Mason ran in hall way and incountered more monsters. monsters then attacked Jack Mason, but he had granade in hand and shot it at enemeies and they exploded and Jack Mason smiled. Jack Mason then continued walking until he heard scream like Heather Mason and ran like fly

When Jack Mason got to where the screaming had started, he saw the pyramid man holding heather up to the sky. His heart went faster, and ponted at pyramid man and said "YOU LET MY SIS GO" "Not yet" Pyramid man said back to Jack Mason, "She is required for ceremony in other world and will then be return." "But mister! if i go through cermony, i die!" But Pyarmid man only laugh and cause sirens to break out loud and noisy like, so jack mason couldn't take the noise and everything go black for him as he fall down in like pain and watch the pyrmid man walk to door fast with Heather to other world. Jack Mason pass out on floor and wake up later.

When Jack Mason wake up monsters were awlking towsrd him and were goin to hurt him and kil him and make him monster too. Jack Mason got up and use knife to shoot a few monsters but knife broke in one monster's face. Jack Mason sad "Oh no, now I no have weepon to fight monsters of silent hill and save sister and silent hil place." Monsters keep move forward at him and lay on attak, but Jack Mason pick up chair next to him and beet on monster who move forward at him.

Jack Mason then walk to door to other world and monsters attack him but jack mason no scared becaise jack mason strong and he kill all monsters with bare hands.

Jack Mason then walk and then he find pyramid head started ritual. He yell "STOP RIGHT THERE" but pyramid head only laugh. Jack Mason is then mad at pyramid head and grabs another shot gun and shoot him but it no work. Pyramid haed then walk to Jack Mason and ready to kill him and said "Now we end this Jack Mason!" But Jack Mason find a grenade on the floor and he take it and throw it Pyramid head and he blow up.

But the ritual was started and sister has dead. He says "Sister, you were beautiful soul. Pyramid head payed for it". He thens return home.

TO be continued?


End file.
